The present invention relates to a glove. More particularly, this invention relates to a glove, which provides more convenience.
Accordingly, a need for convenient gloves has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in activities of the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.